The Bionicle Chronicles:Toa
by Sotwt Icehail
Summary: Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters? Based on Toa Lesovikk's team. REDITING
1. Prologue

**I decided to add a prologue.**

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters?**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Bionicle.**

_In the time before time, Toa weren't in teams. They worked separately. _

_But then,Dark Hunters were formed. They started killing the Toa. The Toa weren't strong enough to defeat the hunters alone. The only way to defeat the hunters was by a team of Toa. A Toa named Ghasha decided to create eight Toa stones,which he would give to eight chosen Matoran. With the help of his friend Fara,he'd distribute the stones._

_This was how the first Toa team was formed._

**Okay, I hope this isn't to lame a prologue. Anyway,please read and review the story.**_  
_


	2. What's a Toa Stone?

**This is my first story ever,so when you review it,please be nice.**

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters? **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bionicle. I only own Gahsha,Fara,and Toraya.**

A figure stared at the Le-Matoran street preformer in front of her. Fara,as she was called.looked at a parchment she held. On the parchment was picture of a Le-Matoran that was suppose to be presented with a Toa stone.

She glanced at the Le-Matoran again and back at the picture.

They matched.

X x X

Lesovikk executed a perfect triple backflip and bowed to the audience in front of him. He grinned. Being a street preformer wasn't the best job one could get,but it was sure fun. He winked at a Ga-Matoran,who shrieked and said to her friends that "he winked at me!",or something like that.

Then he spotted a Toa staring at his direction. The Toa,who was a female, walked towards him.

"Excuse me,but are you Lesovikk?"

He nodded.

The Toa took out and gave him a small object.

He stared at it. "What is this?'

"That, is a Toa stone."

"Oh."He paused for a moment. "Um,what _is_ a Toa stone?"

The Toa stared at him before sighing and kneading her forehead.. "Just go to the Toa suva tommorow at dawn."

"O-kay..?"

The Toa said a brief goodbye to him and vanished into a crowded chute station.

He stared in confusion at the stone.

_What on earth?_

X x X

"Waiter girl!Where's my Bula Berry shake?" a Le-Matoran yelled to Toraya,who was three tables away from him in restaurant she worked at.

"Coming!" she yelled as she grabbed his order and rushed over.

"Here,"she panted."One Bula Berry Shake."

"I'd like a Husi burger,please,"a female Matoran child,who sat nearby,said.

She had just scribbled that down when the Matoran child's younger brother said:"I want a Husi burger too!"

"Kids! Leave the ordering to mommy please,"their mother,a Ga-Matoran,told them."Two Husi burgers,One Mahi steak,and as for the beverages...Kids,what do you want to for your drinks?"

"I want a Bula Bomber ice cream,not a drink," the Matoran child said.

"I want a fizzy drink,any one,as long as it's fizzy!" her younger brother piped.

"That's why they call it a fizzy drink,"she told him.

Toraya sighed. _This,is going to be a loooooong day..._

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

"Hold on a sec. Okay,that's two Husi burger,one Mahi steak..."

"Excuse me..."

"I said hold on. Then a Bula Bomber ice cream,a fizzy drink..."

"_Excuse_ me..."

"What?!" She whirled around."Can't you see I'm busy??Really,USE your EYES!!"she raged.

A amused chuckle."I can see that Tory,"

She gasped. In front of her,was a tall Plasma Toa she regconise well.

"T-Toa Ghasha?"

He had a amused smile on his face. "Yeah?"

Toraya dropped her tray."I-I'm so sorry,"she stuttered."Ididn'tknowitwasyouI--"

He covered her mouth with his hand,thus cutting her off.

"Whoa,slow down Tory. I didn't mean to interrupt you,and I wouldn't have,if my misson wasn't of such importance."

"I-Importance?"

He nodded."Can I talk to you privately?"he asked.

"O-Okay?"

She followed him walked to a a corner of the room,far away from prying eyes and out of hearing,where he gave her a small object.

She looked at it and gasped."A T-Toa stone?"

"So you already know what this is?"He smiled."That's good.Do you know what it does?"

She nodded slowly."What does this got to do with me?"

His eyes darted to the left and then to the right,to make sure nobody was near enough to hear or see the Toa stone,before he answered.

"You are destined to be a Toa in the _first_ Toa team.

She stared at him in utter shock. "W-What?"

He continued,"Go to the Toa suva in the nearby island Southeast from here. There,you will meet seven other Matoran,who are to be Toa as well,_and_ your future teamates."

She gulped. He had got to be kidding.

"Is this a joke?"she asked.

He raised an eyebrow."A joke? Why on earth,do you think it might be a joke?"

She shrugged."Maybe it's because you played a lot of practical jokes on me before."

He smiled a little."Yeah...I _did_ play a lot of jokes on you,but...no.This is not a joke."

"It better not be,"she warned. He grinned.

"Like I'll be _that_ stupid.Take care Tory." He walked briskly out of the restaurant.

Toraya stared after him a long time.

**Well,that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review this story,and let me know what you think.**


	3. Luka

**Okay folks,here's the second chapter to the story.**

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bionicle. I only own Fara,Luka,Terana and Toran.  
**

Fara ran swiftly through the streets of Ga-Rasiya,constanly ducking under low bridges, and jumping over objects such as a garbage bin,a walking Matoran-chlid carring a ice cream cone,a Muaka kitten dressed in a _barbie _doll's dress.

Wait.

Why was Muaka kitten dressed in a barbie doll's dress? I have no idea.

Anyway,continuing with the story.

She halted to a stop when she reached a Ga-Matoran school,where recess had just started.

_Oh joy. I have search for a future Toa in a school crowd. Not to mention around the entire school grounds._

Fara sighed.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

X x X

Luka resented every single Toa he saw,as it was a Toa who took his sister's life. And though he killed his sister's killer,he was not satisfied. No, not only will that scum pay,his whole kind would pay as well.

With their lives.

Luka was currently hidden on top of a tree overlooking a Ga-Matoran school. His prey,an Electric Toa,was currently asking students about a Ga-Matoran named Terana.

_Terana,eh? No problem finding her. I knew her once,not to mention her annoying little brother who bite my hand and threw quite a number of water balloons at me. That little brat._

Luka jumped up on the roof of the school's library, where he peered through a window.Terana,a small shy Ga-Matoran was reading a book. Her little brother,Toran, was playing with three small figurines,a Ta and Ga-Matoran, and a Muaka.

The little matoran-child was to absorbed in his game that he didn't notice Luka enter through the window and leap up and grab a beam on the ceiling.

Luka climbed up and crouched on the beam and waited.

X x X

'Terana,look!"

Terana looked up from her book to her little brother. Toran pointed to his figurines.

"This is you,"he pointed to the Ga-Matoran,"This is a Muaka that's trying tha' eat you,"and then after pointing at the Muaka,he pointed at the Ta-Matoran figurine,"and _that, _is your boyfriend who's gonna save you."

"I don't have a boyfriend,Toran."

"Well...then your _future_ boyfriend!"Toran declared,waving the Ta-Matoran in front of her face.

She stifled a laugh."Don't be silly Toran. Who would want to date a shy bookworm like me?"

"Lot's of people. You're nice,an' pretty."

Terana blushed. "I am?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah,you are! I bet lots of Ta-Matoran are gonna fight over you one day!"

"And why must it be Ta-Matoran?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe 'cause opposites attracts?"

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Yeah I do." Toran resumed his game,making the Muaka attack his toy sister and her 'boyfriend'.

She stared at her little brother's game for while before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me,but are you Terana?"

Terana turned around. In front of her was a female Toa of Eletricity. The Toa's armor was dark red and gold,and she wore a Kanohi Calix. In her right hand was a eletric whip, and in her left was a small ovalish object.

"Yeah...why?"

X x X

Luka watched as the Toa gave Terana a small object,which he recognize as a Toa stone.

He grimaced.

_Terana my friend,I wish this never had to happen. But if you're was destined to be my sworn enemy,I can't help it. I'm sorry._

Drawing a small knife,he struck.

X x X

"Look out!"

Terana gasped as a dagger came hurtling at her. She jumped out of the way in time,and the dagger sank into a nearby bookshelf instead.

She heard someone curse above her and she glanced up. Above her was a familiar figure,tall,dark green,and he was shrouded in the shadows.

"Luka?"

Luka landed in front of her.

"What going on?? Why?-"

"I'm sorry Terana."He looked away from her. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I can't fight my destiny." He drew a long blade,with a jagged edge."If you are destined to become a Toa..."he looked back at her.

"I going to have to kill you,"he finished.

**Well,that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
**

**Luka:How come I am a bad guy? I thought I'm suppose to be a good guy."****  
Sotwt:Will you shut up before you give away the whole story plot?!**


	4. Fara vs Luka

**The moment you've all been waiting for...Chapter III(or 3)!!  
**

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters?**

**Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Bionicle. I only own Fara,Luka,Terana,Toran.**

Luka swung his sword at a frightened Terana,who would have been cut in half if Fara hadn't grab her and pulled her away from Luka.

"Guess I'll have to get rid of you first,"Luka snarled at Fara,who was shielding Terana and her little brother.

She uncoiled her whip.

Luka ripped one of his many daggers out of his holster and threw it at her,but she used her whip to smack the dagger away. She electric charged her whip and lashed it out and caught him on the arm,leaving a trail of blood. He hissed in pain and charged at her and swung his sword at her repeatedly,while she whirled her whip continuously,the whip acting as a shield and taking the blows.

"Shouldn't your whip be in pieces by now,Toa?"he asked as he continued to hack at her.

"It's made of flexible Protosteel,"Fara replied as she spun it faster.

"Flexible Protosteel? That's rare material." He thrusted the sword forward,stopping her whip from spinning and nearly impaling her. Luka yanked her whip away from her,as it was wrapped around his sword. Fara now stood weaponless in from of him.

"How are you going to fight without your precious whip?"he taunted.

She threw a electric bolt at his sword,knocking it out of his hands and through the window.

"How are you going to fight without your precious sword?"

He hurled some darts,POISON darts,at her.She made an electric barrier,frying the darts to ashes. She tried to blast him with her electric bolts,but he kept dodging them. He hurled jagged edge spirals at her,which sliced through her armor and grazed her. She cried out in pain. Blood trickled from her wounds.

_He's really good,_Fara thought as she encircled her hands with electricity. She lunged forward and punched him in his gut. He gave a horrible screech and threw her to the other side of the room. She hit a bookcase and fell on the ground. She coughed and blood came up.

_Great. First I lost my whip,now I'm losing more blood. I might lose my life next._

Luka grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze.

"Prepare to die Toa,"he hissed. He squeezed tighter.

_Can't breathe..._

X x X

Terana gasped. Luka was going to kill Fara!

_I can't just hide and do nothing! I have to help!_

She grabbed Fara's whip and lashing out,aimed it at Luka's leg.

X x X

Luka felt something wrapped around his legs. Suddenly he was jerked off his feet. Fara gasped for air as she collasped on the floor. She stared in shock as Luka turned to Terana.

"Looking for trouble Terana?"he growled. Before she could answer,her brother shouted,"No more than you are,stupid!"

Luka was so furious at Toran he didn't notice Fara getting up. Fara summoned a massive electric bolt and shot it at Luka. The electric bolt was so strong,it send him crashing through a window. He felt searing pain everywhere. It really hurted.

_No duh,I fell from the second floor,_he thought to himself. He winced as he slowly got up. He retreated into a nearby wood.

_I may have lost this round,but that doesn't mean you'll win,Toa. I'll be back._

X x X

"Thanks for saving us Toa,"Terana said to Fara.

"I should be the one that's thanking. You saved my life,"Fara replied.

"That was the coolest!"Toran exclaimed."You practically pawned that loser!"

Fara smiled. She used to babysit little kids like him before she became a Toa. "So,your name is Toran?"

"Yeah,but some kids at my school make fun of me and call me Tor-tor."

_He's one of the eight Matoran! One less Matoran to search for._

"Here. I have something for you and your sister." She handed each a Toa Stone.

While Terana was staring at hers in disbelieve,Toran was examining his closely.

"What is this,a glass stone?"he asked,counfused.

"Actually,it's a Toa Stone,"Terana told him.

"Oh..."he stared at it.

"Tommorow,go to the Toa Suva with your little brother. Got it?"

" Okay."

"Also,keep watch for that crazed pyscho that attacked us--"

"Luka. His name is Luka,"interrupted Toran.

"You two know him?"

Terana looked at her feet. "He was one of my friends until a Toa killed his sister,a Dark Hunter. Then he got angry and started to hurt or yell at everyone. Toran bit him when he tried to hurt me and he punched him. Later he got exiled for a crime. I think it was _murder_."

"He deserved it,"Toran muttered. Terana shot him a glare.

Fara looked at them. "You best be on guard. He'll probably come after you,as you have been chosen to be Toa."

They both nodded.

_Just yesterday,I was thinking that I was an unimportant person nobody would care about. Now,Toa Fara tells me that Toran and I are destined to be Toa,and also Luka might come after us. I must be dreaming,_Terana thought to herself.

Fara was walking towards the door when Terana asked,"What's are we suppose to do when we go to the Toa Suva?"

Fara looked over her shoulders. "You'll know. Trust me." And she was gone.

**Third chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and lt me know what you think.  
**


	5. Raisiya Nui,here I come!

**Alright,chapter four! Thank you for the wonderful reveiws. **

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters?**

**Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Bionicle. I only own a tall shrouded figure,Zidak,and Ghasha.  
**

**On with the story!**

A tall,shrouded figure walked silently through Nynrah,the island that was inhabited by the Nynrah ghosts,also known Fe-Matoran,Matoran of Iron. The figure went unnoticed by the Fe-Matoran,who had a long day of work and were busy packing their stuff and heading home.

The figure was supposed to deliver a package to one of the Nynrah ghost. And he,or she,wouldn't stop till he,or she,delivered the package to that Matoran.

The figure silently walked towards a small settlement,were a few small houses were constructed. The smallest one,near a library,was brightly lit.

The figure went up to the house and knocked.

X x X

A knock on his door woke Zidak up.

_I work all day,and when I finally get to sleep,somebody comes and wake me up. This better be good,_he thought to himself.

He opened the door but nobody was there. He grumbled. Suddenly,something collided with his face and fell on his right foot.

Zidak growled. He was going to get a nasty bruise after this."Who's there?!" No one answered. He looked at the object that hit him. It was a small package. On it was his name. He picked it up and brought it inside. He placed it on his on his dining table before he unwrap it. A small glowing stone and a map was in the package.

He took the stone and examined it.

_A Toa Stone..._he thought in awe._ I've read about Toa Stones,but I never saw one before. _He stared at it for awhile before he looked at the map. It showed a city and a trail that led to beautiful building that was located in the middle of a shining lake.

_Raisiya, lake of shining stars. Located in Raisiya Nui, city in the stars. What does this mean?_

Then he noticed a small note. He picked it up. It said:

_To:Zidak of Nynrah_

_From:Toa Ghasha of Raisiya_

_Hello Zidak. By now you have received a Toa Stone and a map of Raisiya Nui. You are probably wondering why have I sent you these items. This is the reason why._

_You,along with seven others,are chosen for a special destiny. For centuries, Toa has worked alone,but now I, and a few others, fear that evil is getting stronger. We have agreed that eight chosen Matoran are to become Toa and form the first Toa team ever._

Zidak stared at this. _Is this a joke?_

The letter continued:_This is NOT a joke. Journey to Raisiya A.S.A.P,right after you finish this letter would be good. You must hurry. I wish you luck my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Ghasha._

Zidak grabbed the Toa Stone,the letter,and the map and stuff them in a bag,along with his few belongings,minus his furniture. He rushed to the teleportation beam platform and typed his destination before he activated the beam.

_Raisiya Nui,here I come!_

**That's the fourth chapter for ya! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.  
**


	6. Flashback

**I'm so sorry I took so long to write chapter 5. Major writer's block.  
**

**Summary:Eight Matoran are transformed into Toa and they form the first Toa team ever. Can these new heroes live up to their title and fight the evil Dark Hunters?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bionicle or it's characters,okay? I only own Luka,Ithiya and her brother,Yeraya,the red being,Toran,and Fara.  
**

Toa.

The hated guardians of the Matoran race who took his sister from him.

Luka stared into the small camp fire in front of him. The flames flickered as they danced in the fire pit.

Yeraya.

She didn't deserved her death,no matter what people said.

She was his sister. She took care of him. She wasn't merciless or cruel,she was nothing like what Toa described her as.

It was already bad enough that she was killed,leaving him an orphan,but it was even worse that he saw her die in front of him.

The memory always haunted him.

X x X

_Eight year old Luka started home after a long boring day at school when he heard a familiar voice calll his name._

_"Luka! Hey! Luka!"_

_Luka spotted his best friend, Ithiya,waving at him. He grinned.  
_

_"Hi Ithiya. What's up?"_

_"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you like the game tag."_

_"Yeah,I do. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because..."she walked closer to him._

_"What?"_

_"Tag!" She slapped his arm. "You're it!" She ran off giggling._

_"Hey!" He raced after her,running through the sea of grass that surrounded them. They raced around in circles until,finally,he managed to hit her._

_"Tag...you're..it,"he said,breathless._

_"I'm too tired...I surrender." She was equally breathless. She plucked a leaf from a nearby branch and waved it._

_"The flag's suppose to be white. Moreover,it HAS to be a FLAG,not a LEAF,"he told her._

_"I don't have a white flag."_

_"You MUST wave a white flag."_

_"I don't have one,so THERE."_

_Before he could retort back, Ithiya lifted up her hand,signaling him to be quiet. _

_She heard something, Luka thought. "What is it?" he asked.  
_

_"It sounds like...someone's having a fight,"she whispered. She listen longer. "It's coming from the direction of... your house."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_She nodded._

_"Come on."He stood up only to be yank back down by Ithiya._

_"We should go through the root tunnel. It's a faster route."  
_

X x X

_Two minutes later,they reached his house. He peered through the tree trunks that formed around the underground tunnel they traveled trough._

_"I don't see anyone,"he said to Ithiya._

_"Don't be so sure." She pointed at two distant figures . One was a red Toa of Fire wielding a a double blade sword,and the other was his older sister Yeraya.__ She was badly battered ,and she was bleeding heavily._

_The Toa was talking to her."Sister,please.."_

_"Don't call me sister,"she spat. "I'm no longer part of your team."_

_"Sister? Is that guy your brother?" Ithiya asked him half-whispering.  
_

_"No,I don't recall having a brother,"he whispered back._

_Yeraya and the red Toa were arguing but he couldn't hear what they where saying. Suddenly, the Toa drove his blade through Yeraya. Yeraya __collapsed on the ground, lifeless. A dark pool of blood formed around her.  
_

_"NO!" screamed Luka. The Fire Toa whirled around and spotted Luka. The Toa stared at him for a moment before he left. _

_Luka walked to his sister. He sat next to her,tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believing she was dead,he couldn't.  
_

_Ithiya stood quietly next Luka. Finally,she spoke,"I'm sorry Luka."_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault."_

_"You can stay with me and my brother if you want."_

_"No. I'll stay here. Thanks anyway."_

_Ithiya nodded before she silently left him.  
_

_The tears continued to stream down Luka's face. As he stared at his sister,his grief turned into anger. And the anger soon turned into hatred._

** I know this and the last chapter was a bit short,you can blame this on my writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sotwt:Luka's past is finally revealed!  
**

**Fara:So sad. I feel so sorry for him.  
Toran:But he's a bad guy.  
**

**Fara:So? What's wrong with that?  
Toran:You're not suppose to pity the bad guy. Ruins their image...I think.**

**Lesovikk:Who cares what you think?  
Toran:Hey!**

**Sotwt:_Sigh..._**


End file.
